Demon Inside
by Tydusloves
Summary: Demon Prince Tidus is protecting a normal human, who happens to be sweet Yuna being pregnant with the prince’s kid? How will the prince protect this human and who is in the way to find his true happiness? I know this summary sucks but the story is better.
1. How Do I protect You?

So here's my firs story…

*Boom! *

"I finally found you" I whispered my eyes glowing blue.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried, her bi colored eyes filled with tears. I stood besides her watching her cry. I wiped the cold tears running down her rosy cheeks, I felt anger and rage flow through my veins.

"Who did this to you!" I yelled as I held her fragile, pale hand, her entire body was cold covered with dirt and scratches. I noticed she saw my eyes turn from a cold blue to a raged red. I sensed she was scared but relaxed as I held her cold body. I turned back to face the men that once surrounded the women I loved. I let my rage burst as my clawed hand slashed at the men that had beaten the women that was mine. I heard one man cry for help as I had his head in my arms, I quickly twisted it making a cracking sound on the man's neck that echoed through the alleys. My eyes shifted to blue once again, my dirty blonde dog demon ears were hidden, my large fangs shifted back to my normal straight human teeth, and my blood covered claws turned to normal human finger nails. I turned back to Yuna as the sent of human blood consumed the night sky. "I'm sorry I left you for so long," I whispered holding Yuna's shaking body. She looked into my eyes showing a soft smile.

"I know I'm safe now... and so is your child" she replied stroking her large stomach then kissing me on the cheek. I carefully picked her up bridal style watching as she quickly fell into slumber. I ran through the alleys quietly so that I wouldn't wake her. The smell of human blood wore off as I entered the forest passage towards her house. The passage didn't take that long to reach her house as I spotted the small light colored house from a distance. As I reached the door to the small home I noticed her husband wasn't home. I shrugged it off, without thinking of looking for a key I broke down the door, carrying Yuna to her bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed.

I ran to her bathroom looking through cabinets as I found what I was looking for bandages, cotton, and rubbing alcohol. I ran back to her with my supplies and sat beside her on her bed. I looked at her pale white bruised body tending her wounds quickly, I saw her winch in pain as I patted the soaked cotton on her little cuts, as I was done I placed the bandages on the wounds and walked back to the bathroom to put away the supplies. I walked back towards her side placing a kiss on her forehead, whispering goodbye. I turned toward the exit of her bedroom but was stopped by her cold hand touching my warm skin.

"Please don't leave," she whispered reaching for my hand. I let her take it then turned to look back at her.

"Yuna does your husband beat you?" I asked with concern. She placed a finger on my lips turning her gaze toward her large stomach.

"That dose not matter now" she whispered as she continued to avoid my gaze. I felt angry at what she had just said.

"How can it not matter your own husband beats you!" I yelled clutching my fists looking away from her. She was quiet... My eyes turned red once again picturing as she would scream or whimper for help, and I was not there. She looked at me in silence as she held me in for a hug. She was crying on my white undershirt, I stroked her chestnut colored hair calming her down. I've always hated to see her cry, somehow I found myself let out a few tears, on how I wasn't there to protect her. She calmed down until a car pulled up onto the driveway.

"T-Tidus ... h-he's h-here" she stuttered.

"I know," I whispered as I let go of her walking into the dark shadows of her room. She whimpered as she heard footsteps echo through the hallway of her house. I watched as her drunken husband walked through the door... this time I'm going to protect her.

"Hello babe... how on earth did you get all those bandages?" her husband slurred as he struggled to keep his balance as he walked toward her. She looked from my direction towards his.

"Hello... well I fell down and hurt myself" she replied as tears escaped her eyes. Although the room was nothing but darkness I could sense she was scared. I figured what was going to happen next.

"Aw poor baby... now tell me what the hell happened to my door!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm roughly. She winched.

"I'm sorry I pulled it off... and I was going to replace it until you came in" she cried in pain. He let go of her, knelling on his knees as he placed his two hands around her stomach kissing it as if it was his! He smirked.

"Very well shall we have some fun then..." he grunted as he pushed her on the bed kissing her by force. He sickened me! She stirred and cried under him with his touch. I couldn't take it anymore... I stood behind him enlarging my claws positioning myself for an instant kill. I heard one last grunt from him as I let my hatred loose, he screamed in pain as I watched blood gush out from his back, I threw him across the room watching as he fell to the ground, his blood spreading on the wood floor. Yuna's eyes turned to me filled by being scared. I cleaned my clawed hand changing it back to being human.

"Tidus..." she whispered as silent tears fell from her eyes. I walked over to my victim who finally lay breathless. I turned back to face Yuna.

"He won't hurt you anymore" I said as I hugged her in silence as she began to cry once again, after her cries she fell asleep in my arms. I laid her in bed watching as she fell asleep once again. I smiled, and thought of how I was going to fix everything. I grabbed her husband's body and threw it in the large garbage can, as soon as I was done with that I grabbed some tools to fix the door; I then put away the tools to grab some really strong cleaning supplies. I quickly scrubbed the bloodstained floor and finished drying it. After I put away the supplies I lay next to Yuna wrapping my arms around her waist keeping her close. I was to protect her and keep her warm as sleep took over me.

So what do you think? Was it good was it bad was it a waste of my time? Please if you're going to comment leave something nice… Thankies! ^_^


	2. Bad truths and good comforts

Yuna POV

I woke up thinking it was all a dream, but there he was my savior… I ran my cold hand down his smooth skin, making him twitch. I watched him slowly open his eyes as he reached my face to caress it. He got up slowly kissing my forehead then making his way off the bed. He walked toward the hallway as I looked to see the clock, 10:00 A.M?

Wonder what he's up to? I thought, as time passed I smelled pancakes! My tummy growled as I inhaled the sweet smell. I quickly got off the bed and headed toward the kitchen. I spotted him smiling setting down a plate, and then placing two pancakes on it. I smiled back taking a seat at the kitchen counter, somehow I felt a bit uneasy around him well just about last night? I suppose he sensed it because is smile faded as he looked at me.

"What's the matter Yuna?" he asked as he took a seat next to me, setting down the plate. I just wanted to ask him so many questions… So I'll start with one.

"How did you do it…?" I whispered looking at my plate.

"Do what?" he replied, lifting my face with his hand to make eye contact, I stared into his piercing ocean but concerned eyes.

"How did you kill him?" I avoided his eye contact, being afraid he wouldn't answer. He sighed.

"I was created to kill and destroy Yuna… My claws have killed many people I don't know but the worst are the cries of young children! And now I'm afraid I'll do he same to you" he set his hand down looking away from my direction.

"I won't believe that you're a good person and I know you won't hurt me" I reached for his but he pulled it away before I could reach it.

"You don't understand your husband was one of my victims, my prey are humans in my world. It takes only one slash of my claws and the victim is gone…" he hid his face with his hand. I got off my seat slowly taking a step back, his head shot up looking straight at me with fully concerned eyes, did he know I was scared? He got up from his seat making his way toward he embraced me. "I'm sorry… I'm not myself, don't be scared," he whispered.

"I'm not" I lied as I breathed in slowly returning his embrace. Once we broke apart there was complete silence, when we finished our, I'd have to say delicious pancakes there was still silence until he cleared his throat.

"Mind me asking why you didn't run away from those men last night?" he questioned while putting away the dishes.

"Because I was afraid those men would shoot me?" I replied back while taking a seat on the living room couch. It sounded like a dumb question but I knew he was going to get something out of it.

"So why didn't you fight back!" he yelled as he took a seat across from me. Oh I knew he was going to go there!

"Were you blind didn't you see I was surrounded!" I yelled back crossing my arms staring him down. He looked dumbfounded changing it to a chuckle. "What's so funny!'' I shouted. He stopped chuckling making his way toward me resting his head on my shoulder, I could tell my face softened.

"You know you'd be the first to human to yell at a demon prince" he whispered sending chills down my spine.

"Well looks like the only one that's going to be yelling at you Aeon " I laughed poking him in the ribs, he chuckled.

"Back to last night you said you were scared indicating the men saw that meaning they would not shoot you… so if you were to go back would you have been smarter as to kick the guys asses" he grinned then laughed. I knew he was on to something!

"That's not funny! ... Smart aleck maybe you're right but still if I wasn't in danger you wouldn't have saved me?" I pouted

"True but I was right so that proves humans are alike" he chuckled.

"You were once one" I whispered

"Yes but that was a long time ago" He relied as he started caressing my face with his warm hand. I enjoyed the feeling of his touch, until another question came to mind.

"Can you tell me the story on how you changed…please?" my eyes pleaded as I grabbed his hand.

"What on how I became this monstrous prince" he harshly replied looking away from me.

"You aren't a monster" I moved his face closer to mine to stare into my bi colored eyes.

"I was created to kill and survive…I don't remember much of my past but I have a feeling it was painful" hearing him say that made me start to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as I placed my cold hand on his soft face.

"I remember seeing our pain in elementary…you would show up with scratches or bruises on our arms or legs. Your excuse was either you fell down some stairs or off a bike, but I knew better" I paused to see his face, he showed no emotion be I knew he was listening I frowned but continued. "Then one day as I was walking home from school I heard you yell. Your father was holding you down while beating you…I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing, you tried fighting back but you were too weak, but you soon knocked out as soon a s the police took your father away" I turned too look back at him again only to see the same blank face, I breathed in deep as I continued. "And I was there watching…I was so stupid how could I have not have helped you, I just stood there watching you cry!" I cried.

"My father hated me for becoming what I am now, he had also blamed me for my mothers death so he eat me when he was intoxicated. I was experimented on when I was a one year old…it was my father's choice. I believe that's why I don't remember much of my past" I watched him hang his head…realizing he needed comfort.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I kissed his cheek while embracing him. He embraced me tightly; I looked into his light ocean eyes and saw love. He leaned in to kiss me as I did the same until our lips met I felt his body twitch. I wrapped my arms around his stiff neck to deepen the kiss; he pulled my waist causing me to smile into the kiss. He gently picked me up bridal style without removing his lips from mine, as he carried me into the bedroom. As he set me down on the bed he parted from me to remove his white undershirt, I gasped as I noticed a large scar placed across his muscular six pack, I kissed the scar softly so I wouldn't hurt him. I notice him smile down at me as he leaned in to kiss me again, and of course my body gave into him…

Somewhere out in the forest

"Mating with a human what a fool," a hooded man snarled watching Tidus from a distance.

"He should be punished" another hooded man snickered.

"Not now Alex!" the man hollered.

"But Chris!" Alex shouted.

"That unborn child will give us an advantage," Chris whispered.

"Do you mean we kidnap the child after birth?" Alex questioned.

"Exactly dear boy" Chris replied as he vanished into darkness. Alex said nothing more but snarled and was the next to vanish.

Yuna's POV

"I love you Yuna" I heard Tidus whisper before falling asleep, I smiled then moved closer to his body for warmth. He responded by pulling the covers over me then pulled me closer, close enough I could hear his steady heart beat. As I feel asleep felt his ocean eyes gaze upon me.


	3. Questions and Memories

Okay people well I'm not really feeling you guys on this story maybe I lost you on chapter 2? Well I'm not sure but I'll continue other chapters just as long as I get 2 reviews of each chapter that's all I'm asking just 2! I might just take requests from fans of this story? Just please read and review… thankies and here's the third chapter…

Oh and before I forget I would like too thank **Zm4u** for kind of inspiring me and adding my name in one of her chapters! Yeah plus she was the first too comment! :]

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yuna's POV

"Yuna?" Tidus whispered in my ear, lightly nudging my shoulder. I turned quickly on my side looking into his tired but loving eyes.

"Yes?" I replied wondering why he was acting a bit too soft. He smiled moving his head resting it on my belly.

"Do you … you think I'll be a good father?" he whispered as he turned to face me with concern eyes.

"Of course you will be… You'll be the greatest father in all of Spira!" I shriek as I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde hair. I watched as his concerned eyes turn into his normal shinning blue.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked smiling up at me. I smiled back thinking of which name I would suggest first.

"Well for a girl I've always liked the name Aiyana" I smiled picturing a sweet young girl, how did I ever think of that Native American name known to be eternal blossom. Tidus chuckled as he saw me daze off catching my attention.

"What a unique name… Sounds beautiful" he continued to whisper as he kissed his unborn child. "How about a boy?"

"You think I'll have more than one?" I questioned turning my head in curiosity.

"That's not possible," he answered, reaching over to put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"How do you know?" I asked while cupping his face into my hands.

"It's never happened ever… I mean every known demon is to have only one child per pregnancy" he kissed my neck causing chills to go done my bare body. I traced is muscles with my index finger making him jump. "Don't do that!" he growled. I giggled tracing them again, but was pulled away by his hand as he softly kissed it. It made me giggle more, as his smile grew wider.

"Well can't I be different because I'm human?" I whined as I continued to play with his hair.

"Not sure honey… But if we do have more than one I promise to protect them, love them, and provide them," he replied as he sat up to kiss my forehead. My own smile grew as I turned to look over at my alarm clock.

"I can't believe it's only 3 P.M," I whispered as I turned back to face Tidus, turns out he was already fast asleep. I let out a sigh as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. I slipped off the bed making sure not to suddenly wake him. Quickly but quietly I put on some warm clothes, when I was done changing I made my way towards the living room. "Wonder what's on TV?" I thought as I reached for the remote, there was nothing to watch as I flipped through the channels so I decided to close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**DREAM**

"Good morning everyone I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to our new student" Mrs. Joy announced as she opened the classroom door, revealing a small boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan light skin. The boy walked in slowly looking back behind him. A young woman with light brown hair, blue eyes, and peachy skin followed behind him.

"Hello my name is Sakura and this is my son Tidus," She announced pushing the shy boy in front of the class. The third graders gave her a warm welcome; she smiled looking down at the boy who was hiding behind her leg. "Come on now Tidus say hello" she slid over, his face flushed running back behind his mother again. I watched Mrs. Joy whisper something in the boy's ear; he shyly came in front of the class giving a quick wave hi.

"What's your name boy?" Mrs. Joy asked adding a smile on her face. The boy flushed again but didn't run.

"My name is Tidus Aeon" he smiled. I couldn't understand why my heart pounded as I heard his voice. I watched as his mother made her way up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek saying goodbye. Something troubled me though, as soon as his mother whispered something in his ear his eyes darkened and became wide, it kind of startled me. He looked sad seeing his mother leave. I noticed Mrs. Joy walk over to him giving him a wrapped piece of candy; he thanked her then smiled, why do I feel so weird? Mrs. Joy mouthed something to him as she pointed the empty seat next too me, wait hold on there next to me! Mrs. Joy walked with the boy towards the empty seat.

"Hello Yuna this is Tidus do you mind if he sits next to you from now on?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Not at all Mrs. Joy… Hello Tidus my name is Yuna Lin" I felt myself flush as I extended my hand.

"Nice to meet you Yuna… Thank you for letting me sit next to you" he smiled, shaking my hand, he felt so warm. Mrs. Joy smile grew wider as she looked at us, but she quickly turned around to start our new math lesson.

Hours passed by, next came days, every moment seemed too go by so slow. Ever since Tidus came I would catch a glimpse of him staring at me, my heart would pound as my bi colored eyes met his cold blue ones. He never really made much of a conversation in class; he only spoke to me outside on the playground.

"So Yuna … how do you think your future will be like?" he asked one day, while pushing me on the swing. I never really thought about it I mean I was only in the third grade.

"Hmm not so sure but I think it'll be a happy one" I replied giving him my nicest smile, I turned back to see him smiling back with twinkle eyes. He looked happy…

**FLASH**

"Get off me dad!" I heard Tidus gasp for air watching as his face turned purple.

"Its all your fault son! Your mother was killed by you!" his father yelled while punching Tidus who was knocked out cold. I just stood watching hot tears streaming down my face, until I snapped. I jumped from behind his father gripping onto his back. I understood why Tidus felt so lifeless lately… His mother had died in a car crash 5 months ago, I see now his father was the one who abused and blamed him, he would show up to school with scars and bruises. His father struggled to get me off but succeed dropping me onto the floor. I yelped in pain as his father kicked me hard in the ribs. Why in Yevon's name was he so crazy! Last thing I remember before I fell unconscious was Tidus's dad groan in pain and me feeling a warm embrace.

**FLASH**

"Hey Yuna!" Mrs. Joy shrieked walking towards me.

"Oh Mrs. Joy how have you been?" I asked surprised, how long has it been since I've last seen her?

"Oh great after 5 years… Whoa 5 years without seeing your pretty little face" she smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment" I smiled back.

"So how's Tidus?" she asked, my smile turned into a frown.

"I don't know haven't seen him in 5 years"

"Oh really that's funny I could have a sworn I saw him in the lunchroom… Hmm old eyes must be playing tricks on me?" she exclaimed rubbing her eyelids. My eyes brightened for joy along with the quick pounding of my heart.

"Maybe… Well sorry Mrs. Joy got to run see you around" I sprinted my way towards the lunchroom only to hear Mrs. Joy's soft goodbye. As I opened the doors to the lunchroom I spotted a dirty blonde haired boy only to find it wasn't him. He promised he would be back for the 8th grade and he never breaks promises. I let my head drop until I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist from behind pulling me into a hug.

"Told you I'd be back" the husky deep voice I remembered whispered in my ear sending goose bumps down my spine. I loosened his hug turning to look at him, his eyes staring into mine. He was always the tall one… I smiled then furrowed my eyebrows kicking him hard in the shin. He groaned in pain causing other students to stare at us, I for one had the right to do it! "What was that for" he whimpered rubbing his shin, showing me his cute puppy dog eyes.

"You scared me!" I yelped quickly changing my expression into a grin.

"So sorry princess" he grinned back sarcastically.


	4. Memories Continued

First off I would like to thank **Namine Chi**for her comments and **kittylizz**for hers as well! So I shall continue this story! But let me answer questions well **Namine Chi** I'm so sure about summoners? I kind of thought about it when you commented but my imagination went blank… Basically Yuna is herself just not being strong and or have magic? What inspired me was the anime show InuYasha but well I only took the demon look that's all for Tidus the rest I made up. Don't worry you'll find out who the husband was in just a bit! And **kittylizz** in time there will be more of Tidus's past just wait a bit. And I apologize to some people enjoy reading this I must apologize cause I kind have had writers block but then again who doesn't? Enjoy! :] Oh and so sorry for keeping it on Yuna's POV promise next chapter will be Tidus's! And I'm sorry for all the flashes!

Yuna's POV

**FLASH**

"Happy Birthday Yuna!" Tidus shouted embracing me tightly. I giggled returning the embrace. "Hmm how old are you now 70, 80, 100?" he stated sarcastically adding a big smirk on his face, I playfully slapped his face.

"No tidy I'm 19" I eyed him evilly, it was going to be him and I the rest of the day.

"Hey who said you could call me tidy!" he growled.

"I did" I squealed as I ran away from him, he followed right after me in a quicker pace, until he jumped on me bringing me down on top my bed. My heart pounded as I realized he was on top of me and his face was close too mine, I never told him how I felt… His sweet lips formed a smile.

"Hey want to see your present!" he shrieked.

"Of course where is it"! I yelped quickly sitting up causing Tidus to fall on the floor.

"Hey that hurt!" he whined rubbing his bottom.

"Yevon I'm sorry" I apologized as I helped him up. As soon as he stood on his feet he grabbed my hand and sprinted towards the front door with me struggling behind him.

"Ready?" he asked having his opened hand on the doorknob; I nodded while trying to catch my breath. He opened the revealing a brand new red corvette! I fainted in his arms. "Come on Yuna don't fall asleep on me now" he said as he shook me lightly. I recovered quickly jumping out of his arms sprinting towards the shinny new car.

"How did you? I mean umm" I was speechless, how could he afford this now a days these are expensive!

"You like it?" he asked showing me a smirk.

"I love it… can we go for a drive!" I shrieked holding out my hands for the key.

"Of course" he replied as he handed me the keys, I opened the car door smelling the sent of a new car smell. Tidus jumped in the passenger seat as I turned on the engine enjoying the nice sound.

**FLASH**

"Happy 25th birthday tidy!" I yelled watching his face change for his surprise party. He smiled as he looked around his living room he was surrounded by his friends and a few family members.

After a few hours of partying with him I dragged min aside from the crowd.

"Hey I'm not done drinking!" he yelled over the music.

"I'm getting married!" I yelled back a smile on my face. His facial expression was something I had never seen before? Before I could figure it out he turned his back on me. "Hey aren't you happy for me?" I questioned leaning over to see his face. He slowly turned around quietly grabbing my hand to lead me outside his house.

"When how why?" his eyes showed sadness. I was confused why was he sad?

"To Seymour of course! ... Aren't you happy for me?" I asked his pupils growing wide.

"Of course I'm happy… But you don't mean Seymour Guado do you?" he questioned looking away from me.

"Of course Seymour… I had already told you him and I have been together for 3 years…" I paused noticing his body tense up; I remembered he only did that when he was angry. He turned to face me with a fake smile on his face.

"Congratulations" his voice raspy. He gave me a quick hug before he walked away. Why does he always break me?

**FLASH**

"Hello Tidus" I greeted tears streaming down my face. Where in Yevon's name was my husband? Why wasn't he there to comfort me? Why Tidus? Tidus embraced me, I couldn't resist his touch I leaned onto his embrace, resting my head onto his shoulder crying.

"I'm sorry about your mother…" he paused, rubbing my back. "Want me to take you home?" he whispered. I lifted my head off his shoulder giving him a nod, then turning back to look at my mother's grave. He pulled me away guiding me into his black BMW, he made his way to the drivers seat as I strapped in my seatbelt. He only drove in silence, he always knew when to give me space when I was sad. My mother was the only family I had my father had been murdered on a business trip. And Tidus was there for me at his funeral too. I cried even harder focusing on the loss of my parents. Tidus had put his hand on mine; I started to settle down realizing he was still with me. We pulled up to my house I had noticed my husband was not present. Tidus had opened his car door for me guiding me towards my front doors step. He held my hand as I unlocked the front door then throwing it open pulling him in with me. He shut the door from behind after I had pulled him in; he looked so handsome in a suit. He pulled me in for a forever-lasting embrace. I embraced him in the same way leaning my forehead on his. He smiled stroking my hair then wiping my dry tears with his two soft hands. It was then he did something I had wished he didn't. He kissed me hungrily; why did it feel so right? I responded wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him back. He then pulled my waist deepening the kiss. A part of me was screaming this was completely wrong but the other pleading not to let go of the passionate feeling. He pulled away, his face all flushed. "I'm sorry…" he backed away slightly making me feel an empty space between us making me also feel disappointed.

"Why… why don't you love me Tidus!" I cried. He stared into my eyes as he started closing the gap between us again. I started backing away but I had backed away to far because before I knew it I was up against the wall. I was cornered; he grabbed me by my shoulders pulling me yet for another embrace, I tried pushing him back but he held on to me tightly until he spoke.

"Your wrong Yuna I've always loved you… I do love you!" he raised his voice still holding me. My heart skipped a beat as I heard the word love echo through my head. I started to cry again in his strong arms. He lifted my chin to his face wiping my tears away with his thumb. He kissed my lips softly and I had fallen for it kissing him back, I pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me before I had gotten married!" I yelled. He tool a deep breath in while closing his eyes.

"I… well… it's hard for me to explain," he looked down at his shoes.

"What's so hard to explain"! I continued to yell. His body became tense.

"I'm not human Yuna!" he yelled his eyes showed the truth.

"What does not being human have to do with anything?" I questioned.

"I'm putting you in danger Yuna… I can't risk losing you," he whispered.

"I can take care of myself," I pouted

"Demons don't give mercy to humans" he stated.

"But you'll be there to protect me right..." I whispered while grabbing hold of his hand. He smiled at me lovingly.

"I love you…" he called into my ear, I listened to it echo over and over again. He bit my ear causing me to gasp in surprise of his behavior. He trailed kisses down my neck a moan escaping my lips; I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He carried me to my bedroom laying me on my bed jumping atop me. He unbuttoned his suit quickly throwing it to the ground revealing his muscular six-pack. I pulled his shoulders kissing him with full passion; I wanted him to know I was his.

**FLASH**

"Honey you okay? You haven't been feeling well these past weeks!" my husband Seymour called from outside the bathroom door. I hurled in response looking at the test I had taken showing positive! As soon as I was done feeling sick I walked out of the bathroom, pale but happy to put a smile on my face. Seymour ran up to me holding my weak shaking body. I smiled at him.

"We're going to start a family!" I shrieked hugging him. He returned the hug pulling back to look at my pale face.

"Really?" he asked surprised. I only nodded shortly after I ran back into the bathroom. The rest of the evening I lay in bed watching my husband get ready for work, until after he left there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door opening it slightly only to be greeted by a pair of hot lips pressed against mine.

"Tidus" I mumbled still in the kiss. God why was he so hard to resist! I whimpered when he roughly pulled my waist, he stopped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he yelped.

"I have something to tell you" I smiled, calming him down. When I had told Seymour about starting a family I only thought of Tidus. I sat Tidus down on the couch resting my head on his lap.

"What is it?" he asked. I grabbed his hand placing it on my stomach.

"I'm pregnant with your child," I whispered. He jumped looking surprised, as his eyes grew wide. It had only been 2 weeks since that night.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he questioned I only nodded enjoying the feeling of his hand stroking my hair. I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead, he held me close cradling me to sleep. Tell me why did I marry Seymour when I should have waited for the man I have always loved? I always asked myself is that why my husband started beating me? Did he know I was in love with someone else and I was bearing his child?


	5. Feelings and Worries

All right guys sorry for the long wait but I would first like to thank my fellow reviewers! Oh and to clear things up with **zm4u **yes Tidus was born a demon but was not really discovered until a few months before his mothers death… I'll explain more through the chapter. Oh and don't worry about the jerks they're right around the corner! And true Yuna could probably resist him but in this story its love at first sight. And thanks for adding me as an alert! Please don't take it as a Twilight story I have never read the series I know its shame full I just don't seem to stay on it I just know its really good! Don't hate me for that I promise I'll read them one day I always keep my promises (Just like I said in last chapter its in Tidus POV). Oh another thing to clear up was the ages Tidus and Yuna are both 27 okay no one is older than the other sorry I didn't mention that earlier…Anyway on with the story!

Tidus POV

"Welcome home Tidus" I recognized the voice.

"Chris!" I growled suddenly feeling my body freeze. I stood standing in the dark room glaring at Chris not realizing two other demons were in the room. I snapped to my senses, I'm not in Yuna's house!

"Way a foolish boy you are disobeying the demonic rules! Not only that but you are even weak to put up against magic!" Chris spat. I wanted to move but my body still wouldn't respond. I heard quick steps from behind me, then feeling a hard object thrash against my back I could only groan in pain as I realized whom it was. "Alex I told you not to harm him!" Chris grumbled.

"Relax my king he's perfectly fine" Alex replied calmly.

"Enough… now where was I oh yes not only have you broken the rules but you have broken my sweet daughter's heart," he rambled. The pain still wasn't gone I wasn't able to speak. Suddenly I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around my nude waist. Why her of all demon my thoughts screamed. I noticed Chris and Alex smile at themselves as they exited the dark room. As soon as I tried to move I was staring into a pair of dark green eyes.

"Release me Crystal!" I yelled my body still not responding. She rested her head on my shoulder crying.

"Why are you such a fool… why a human and not me?" she questioned. I closed my eyes smelling her golden blonde hair. "You do love me don't you?" she asked caressing my face with her free hand. My body became tense as I shook off the spell pushing away from her. My heart pounded as my demon side began to awaken, the side that loved her. My chest began to hurt as I fought my dark side; my knees fell to the floor, my body beginning to shake. My body relaxed as I felt Crystal cup my face with her two pale hands. I was fully relaxed as her soft lips met mine. She had put her arms around my neck as my body responded wrapping my arms around her waist as I let her tongue enter my mouth. My dark side had almost taken over until I shoved Crystal away; I panted dropping to the floor.

"No I don't love you!" I raged pounding my fists on the floor. Crystal slowly walked over to me staring into my eyes.

"So be it…" she had let out a few tears before I jolted up from a sharp sting in my heart. "Now you will suffer," she whispered while pulling the needle out of my chest. My eyes grew as I recognized the needle. The needle was used to inject poison in the veins to flow to the heart in the following years, otherwise known as a demons death. I felt my heart slow down as I heard the beat ring through my ears, I could feel nothing I only felt lifeless…

"Tidus…" I could hear Yuna's faint voice, I groaned in pain as Crystal pressed her hand against my chest. "Wake up…!" I heard Yuna cry.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled as I pushed Crystal's hand off my chest. I suddenly felt someone shake my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes watching Yuna lean on my right shoulder crying.

"Yuna…" I whispered pain hitting my chest. She turned to look at me, tears in her eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up…" she cried then gasped looking down at my chest. My senses were not at all straight as I continued to feel the same pain. I looked around my surroundings noticing I was back in Yuna's home. I then thought about what Yuna saw as I saw her sprint toward the bathroom. I heard her scramble through the medicine cabinet. she came back with rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and bandages. She sat next to me opening the rubbing alcohol and pouring it onto one of the cotton balls. Tears ran down her face, I groaned in pain as she patted my bare chest with the soaked cotton. "What happened to you?" she whispered as she began to bandage me. It wasn't a dream it was magic… But how? I have to think of an excuse.

"I um just had a bad dream that's all," big mistake guess I wasn't thinking…

"Tidus… people don't wake up bleeding from their chest, so tell me what happened?" She questioned while she put down her supplies. I couldn't tell her I was going to die! I sighed wrapping her into my arms laying her next to me. My senses became clear but what I wanted to sense I did not like. She was scared, worried, and waiting for an answer.

"I had a connection with another demon, I'm not really sure how but all I know is it kicked my ass," I answered she looked back at me unsatisfied. I held her and whispered "I'm fine now that you're here and healed me," I kissed her forehead. She smiled nestling her head on my neck. Then it hit me will I be able to see my own son or daughter, will I be able to show my love for Yuna, or will I be able to even tell her I'm dying?

"I love you so much you know," she mumbled. "I don't know what I would do without you," her eyes tearing up.

"Don't say that I'm here for you always and forever," I kissed her cheek. I hurt to say those words.

"By the I forgot to ask you, how long are you pregnant with a demon baby?" she tilted her head closing her eyes.

Yeah I think it was an okay chapter… Anyway I know everyone is going to hate Crystal believe me that's what I'm aiming for (I based her a bit from Seymour). Next chapter is in Chris's POV (the demon king) I think I looks like Tidus is a playa but believe me he truly loves Yuna… So how long does it take for a demon baby to be born find out in chapter 7! Please Read and Review!


	6. Royal Blood

Hey guys I'm back to all my fellow readers and few reviewers okay I'll tell the truth I was too lazy to type anything and I still do have a bit of writers block but I have a few chapters written I don't know how many of you will be happy Bad news is I started school and I have a ton of homework which isn't cool in my books! Enough talk here is you first chapter that I didn't type two months ago I believe.

Chris (The Demon King) POV

I walked into the room I once was standing gazing at my daughter who had a broken but satisfied expression on her face. I noticed her drop something on the tile floor hearing a slit pinging sound, the figure looked familiar something small but sharp… It couldn't be a forbidden needle. I made my way towards the object and picked it up it was a I expected but why?

"Crystal how could you look what you've done!" I yelled gripping the object. She only smiled and watched her tears fall to the floor. My free hand cupped her chin forcing her face to look at mine but her eyes didn't seek through mine. "Look at me… Why did you do it why did you inject Tidus"! I continued to yell but she surprised me when she began to laugh.

"He deserves to die father and so does that human he left me for her!" she spat moving her face from my hand I heard and felt rage bounce off the quite walls with her words. She was right I a way but he should have been tortured in a different way.

"Allow yourself to calm down we don't want to loose our new legacy of the organization now do we?" I persisted placing my hands on her shoulders. She nodded in reply, memories passed through my mind memories of my daughter being happy with a demon she fell in love with and that I have given so much respect to. The demon I knew didn't at all have a type of behavior of a human but there were those nights or days the scent of quite a few humans were around him. The rule was known as any prince could have anyone he wanted so why did he choose my daughter he treated her well the same way I did my wife before she passed he did everything the same way a lover is supposed to do. A cruel thing to do is to leave my daughter and bare his son! I gritted my teeth removing my hands from my daughter's shoulders she turned to say something but was interrupted by one of my servants.

"My lord our god has announced the princess will be in labor soon if you would please let me escort my lady to the infirmary" the servant gestured holding out his hand for my daughter in support, I could only smile having to only wait 4 months for one breath of life. Life that I am going to support and make stronger treat him like a price should be.

"Well talk later" I whispered in my daughter's ear before she was pulled away. I closed my eyes listening through the walls and halls of the mansion. Quietly listening to footsteps and heavy breathing to whom belonged to my daughter. Yevon give her strength…

1 hour later

"Today's the day the prince is born and I the king be prayed with many gifts," I sang holding a small blonde haired boy in my arms. I looked over at my daughter who seemed to be in pain, I smiled handing the quite child to her. She gave me a weak smile as she held the boy.

"Chris these papers aren't even filed!" Alex roared causing the buddle of joy to cry in his mothers arm. I grabbed the boy again cradling and humming my tune, within a few minutes the child stopped crying.

"No need for tears prince Roman… Yes that's a name fit for a future king!" I chuckled holding the boy. I notice Roman open his eyes for the first time "So he doesn't have his fathers eyes yet his mothers… Although he has his fathers features," I exclaimed looking over at my daughter again whose eyes grew with surprise.

"So this child is going to have the looks of a traitor!" Alex hissed slamming the papers he had in his hand down on the nearby desk. I glanced at Alex as I handed Roman back to his mother who was happy to see he was asleep.

"Let Tidus do as he pleases he will be the one who will live the suffering life… With or without a family" I smirked as I looked at my daughter whose eyes changed in respect.

I feel like a jerk because it was so short but I should have another chapter up within 1 to 2 days…


	7. Surprise

Okay so I lied about my last update but I was busy and I wasn't I wasn't getting enough reviews ext. Yeah but I will continue because my drafts just sit around staring at me. I'm not really asking for much but reviews mean love.

Surprise

Yuna's POV

Had I heard him right when he had giving me his answer?

"Four months," came my reply as my eyes shot open with exitment my heart racing fast as I held on to my dreamy thoughts of my unborn child. As I pondered Tidus began dressing himself as soon as he slid his shirt half way with half his body complety dressed I jumped into his unprepared arms causing him to loose his balance and fall right on to the carpet floor, having me on top and him chuckling on the bottom.

''Yes honey 4 months and already you look it," he looked down at my belly placing a warm hand upon it, I got the chills and a nice kick out of it.

''Hey are you calling me fat," I pouted crossing my arms, giggling inside. He chuckled some more as he nudged me a bit on the side with his free hand, I decided to be nice as I got off of him but I noticed as soon as he got up he almost lost his balance quickly regaining it, he smiled at me catching me in a powerful embrace hot air breathing down my chilled neck. I wondered if he was still in pain?

''Even if you were fat I'd still love you plus I kept track of the days and you are actually four exact months," he smirked as I laughed thinking how cornny and responsible he was while pulling him into the livingroom to watch some TV. As soon as we sat down we cuddled next to eachother on the soft fabric of the sofa.

About an hour passed before Tidus slowly got up from the couch stretching, as he streched his shirt lifted exposing his bottom half of his toned body. I smiled deciding to act like a child.

''Where are you going sir?'' I pouted staring at his face.

''Well missy its 6:47 and I have to make dinner for you and me," he smiled with pride giving me his answer. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt he was hiding something from me and it concerns me to not know what it is, and I still worry about earlier but maybe I shouldn't say anything yet. I followed him into the kitchen a few minutes after he walked off, sitting on one of the kitchen stools I watched him cook a fancy looking meal.

''What's the meal for?" I questioned as he threw in some spices on the well cooked meat, he chuckled while stiring the meat pieces.

''Don't you look at the calander," taking out two plates serving the meal. I looked on the left side of the kitchen where the calander hung and in bold red letters spelled out ''Valentines Day''. I didn't have any words to say, how could I forget such a romantic holiday, holidays we shared spending time together touching or kissing so friendly but turned into much more after my mistake of saying yes into a proposal. I turned to look at him but was greeted by his soft lips, I mealted instantly into the sweet kiss. To my disappointment he pulled away but with a soft smile.

''Happy Valentines day Yuna," he whispered in my ear. I giggled I guess there were some times he was romantic right?

The meal was so delicious it made my mout water only wanting to crave for more but only then I was blaming my cravings to eat more. I sat back in my seat as Tidus got up to put away the dirty dishes I felt lazy then so I forced myself to get up but everything was put away.

"Hey lets go for a walk," he suggested as he grabbed hold of my hand, I smiled and nodded in reply soon after to be pulled out the front door and hearing the click of it being closed and locked.

"So where are we walking to?" I asked, he still was smiling that warm smile holding my hand.

"You'll see," he replied. While walking through the forest I began to realize how big it was and how dark and scary it was, then again Seymour wouldn't let me leave the house. Just the thought of him makes me angry. I tightened my grip on Tidus' hand causing him to stop walking, I pulled him forward to go on but all I got was his cocky chuckle.

"What's so funny!" I yelled, some how I was in no mood to talk. He stopped chuckling pacing himself to go in front and take the lead to who knows where.

"You look cute when your mood swings kick in," he laughed, finally out in the distance I spotted a lamp post through the darkness of the fogs forest. When we reached the post I was surprised to see the image in front of me, a warm sunset shinning its last rays. I had thought the sun was completely gone by 7:30 but I was wrong.

"It looks so small and peacful," I whispered.

"I always came here when I was thinking of you… There were few times I would har you hum a tune, what was it for?" he asked wrapping his arms around my belly from behind resting his chin on top of my head. I gave a small sigh enjoying the moment before answering.

"When I lay around doing nothing the baby kicks as if its telling me to do something so I decided to sing it to sleep with a lullaby, most of the time it worked but other times it wouldn't and the kicking wouldn't stop, it would kick do much that it would being to hurt," I whispered. Tidus shuffled behind me moving so that he was in front of cupping my large stomach on his knees, he was smiling below me.

"Hey in there why are you giving your mother such a hard time?" he chuckled. I was shocked to feel a kick in respons but giggled at how soft the kick felt unlike the hard ones I usually felt.

"Feels like someone wants to talk to daddy," I replied looking down at him, he continued to smile shifting around on his knees I guessed to feel more comfortable.

"Yuna?" Tidus whisphered.

"Yes…" I replied closing my eyes enjoying the baby's soft kicks. I felt Tidus remove his hand from my stomach and heard him shuffling again. It was starting to get on my last nerve, I decided to bring it up when I opened my eyes slowly but was surprised to find a small black box a few inches away from my face and in Tidus' hands bent down on one knee.

"You know I will always protect you" he began. I nodded while my heart pounded rapidly. "I love you so much Yuna I would like to forever be with you if you can answer this question… Will you marry me?" he finished.

"Yes love of course I will!" I shrieked embracing him. He kissed me softly on the nose opening the small black box revealing a gold band with a perfectly fit diamond. I started crying tears of joy and happiness but something else a hint of anger and sadness.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I felt anger towards him knowing that Seymour was horrible to me on his bad state he was still my husband that treated me respectfully. But I can't help but be mad at Tidus I just can't find the answer to it after all this should be my happy ending having the man I've always wanted. Anger overtook me as I cried even harder as I started to pound on Tidus' chest gasping for breath with each strike. "Hey Yuna please calm down!" he shouted grabbing hold of my fists. I stopped with my breathing becoming heavy. I started to shudder falling into Tidus' arms. What's going on? "Yuna honey are you okay… I can understand why your mad or upset you can have the right to be but… you diserve me and you know you do. I know it sounds selfish for me to say but Seymour treated you horribly and I want to be there to fix all his mistakes," He held me close as I continued to breath hard.

"I believe you I really do and I will marry you…" I panted, he lifted my chin with one index finger, I smiled then gripped on to his shirt. "One more thing though," I breathed.

"Yes?" he asked confused.

"My water broke!" I groaned, he chuckled.

"No it didn't"

"Okay Tidus no lies I'm not playing!"

"Yeah right- Oh shit!" finally realizing I wasn't breathing normally he picked me up bridal style using his demonic speed which I've seen before. I felt the cold wind run against my cheeks still feeling warm from Tidus' body heat. Before I knew it I was looking around in a white room filled with people sitting down reading or watching tv reading "Emergency Room". Tidus sat me down in a near by wheel chair as he ran up to the front desk of the hosptial. I groaned in pain as I felt hard baby kicks. Tidus ran back behind me pushing the wheel chair forward fast. I could hear my heavy breathing ring through my ears as I tried concentrating on the numbered white door going past me, trying so hard to stop the pain coming from within me. Tidus came to a hault scooping me up again pushing open a door numbered "207". He sat me down on the high white sheeted bed. I couldn't help but just think about the color white being in every view!

Tidus quickly undressed me leaving me bare until he held out a white patients gown. I stared at the gown for a while trying hard to reach for it, I only got to touch it when I began to groan dreading how much pain I was in. Tidus watched me stuggle and began to chuckle. I pushed hime roughly making a mad face at him, he took his step forward easily slipping the gown over me. He lay me down on the bed kissing me softly on the lips. He was teasing me as usual always at the worst or bad times, but just one kiss made a bit of the pain go away. I pulled on his collar when he was pulling away for another kiss but released spotting a blue coated man enter the room. More color to add on my concentration.

"Hello miss Aeon I am and I will be your doctor for the night now before we begin would you like any medication for your pain?" Lance asked liftting my legs to rest along a board.

"Yes!" I yelped

"No medication Lance," Tidus said calmly.

"What why?" I groaned.

"Trust me honey" he replied stroking my hair.

"Fine we'll go with what you say. I trust you," I said as calm as I could making him smile.

"Well then your fully dilated and ready to push, lets give it a shot," Lance explained putting on some white rubber gloves. I nodded nervously looking over at Tidus who was holding my hand.

"Excuse me I'm afraid I'm gonna have to have you step out," a nurse called from the door.

"N-no you can't leave your supposed to stay with me," I whimmpered gripping Tidus' hand.

"Sorry our rules are run differently around this hospital," Lance answered moving in front of the door holding it open for Tidus.

"Well you should change your damn rules I don't believe its fair at all father's don't get to witness their first child being born!" Tidus yelled slipping out of my hand and walking out the door.

"I'm sorry Tidus," Lance replied closing and locking the door.

1 hour or so

"Congradulations you're a proud father of twins," I heard Lance announce as he opened the door for Tidus and left the room. Wait twins?! Tidus stood still for a while before he walked over to where I was laying chuckling and taking hold of my hand.

"Looks like you made history," he whisphered, the look on his face seemed a bit angry it must have been earlier he of course did have a point no dought about that. I took hold of his chin with my free hand having him face me as I smiled.

"No we made history," I laughed the letting go of his chin. Two nurses came in each having a big bundle of blankets in their arms.

"Congradulations you have a son and daughter," one of the nurses announced handing the pink bundle of blankets to Tidus and the blue one to me. I was surprised to see a small baby boy staring at me, with his father's eyes and baby dirty bloned spiked hair.

"Good moring pretty baby… my little Aiyana, my eternal blossom," I heard Tidus whispher while he touched Aiyana's nose. He looked so cute showing his fatherly side, I smiled as we switched bundles.

"You can pick your sons name," I whisphered noticing Aiyana having my features.

"Hmm… Well Ethan mind explaing yourself to mommy and daddy about kicking mommy so much or do we have to blame your innocent sister," Tidus chuckled. As I looked at Ethan I wasn't sure if I saw my smile on his face. I looked up at Tidus who was staring down at me with his usual smirk.

"I love you," I whisphered as he smiled and leaned down to give me a sweet long kiss on the lips.

"I love you more," he replied pulling away with a grin. I rolled my eyes looking back at Aiyana who was fast asleep. Tidus reached and grabbed Aiyana carefully having me close my eyes and let sleep consume me. This has to have been the best or surprising Valentines Day ever.


	8. Chosen One?

Chosen One?

I paced around Dr. Lance's office impatiently. I finally heard the door crack open.

"Chris my lord forgive me for running late but I have the boy," Lance whispered while entering holding a blue blanket bundle in his arms. Quietly he shut the door handing the small child to me. I laughed.

"Poor fool what news did you give them?" I questioned looking down at the blonde dog-eared boy. Lance moved taking a seat behind his desk looking surprised. He placed a hand beneath his chin resting on it looking at me seriously.

"Well sir Mr. Aeon has done the impossible," he said looking over at the child I was holding.

"What ever do you mean?" I hissed. The small boy awoke staring at me with unusual bi colored eyes.

"What I mean to say my lord is well Mr. Aeon had triplets and this is one of the three," Lance replied rubbing his temps. I shuffled remaining silent, how on earth can this be! That damn prince should be suffering not create happiness for himself! I looked down at the child staring at him long and good realizing he'd be fit to be a demon king. This boy amused me; I suppose I'll keep him.

"Let us see how much longer Tidus will live… If he is to live up to or past 13 years he shall meet his long lost son," I smirked satisfied at Lance.

"So what the princess has done is true?" he questioned. I laughed.

"But of course… Perhaps my grandson will have a challenge for the throne," I announced heading for the door with the boy still in my arms.

"Um sir may I ask what you are naming the child?"

"Akira… The bright one," I replied.

"What about-,"

"Your reward is awaiting you in your home safely," I answered quickly as I walked out of the office. As I made my way to the hospitals exit I hid Akira within a well-covered carrier. Akira stirred as I placed him down, I noticed he was very small, smaller then needed to be and not an average size for a half or full demon infant. On my way down the hallway to the exit **his **father filled my senses. I stopped in my tracks looking back glimpsing, eyes catching the demon prince himself with a soft smile on his face, the same smile he had giving to my daughter when he was with her everyday. I noticed two different colored bundled blankets; he turned his direction facing a white skinned woman. _So that must be Yuna … I'll be sure to have a few of my guards pay a visit someday. _I began walking again checking on Akira with each few steps, finally reaching the exit pushing then walking out. I looked down at the boy who was breathing fine for such a size, it seemed all three children were born small I'd guess about 9 inches and 3 inches wide each weighing at about 4 or 5 pounds. They must have small hearts. _I shall make Akira the strongest._ I finally reached the castle grounds entering through the gold gates then hearing a door slam I approached my daughters door.

"Chris where the hell have you been!" I heard Alex yell as I reached for the knob on my daughter's door. I set the carrier that held Akira inside turning over to Alex. I could hear Akira stir and cry in the carrier.

"Listen Alex, I want you to keep watch on the traitor," I whispered looking down at the carrier rocking it swiftly. My eyes closed as soon as I heard Alex gasp and grumble.

"What the hell is this, who's child- don't you dare tell me that's the traitors child!" Alex hissed as he gritted his teeth making his way toward me.

"You will not harm him I request that you watch him and when he comes of age train Akira as if he were your own," I continued bending down to pick up Akira from the carrier.

"You want me to train who, hell no I will not commit to do such a thing I will not train a traitors child!" Alex continued to hiss.

"You will do as I say with out any questions do you understand me!" I yelled now having Akira in my arms hearing him cry loudly, as he cried his face became redder then before. I turned back to my daughter's door turning the knob and walking in quietly. My daughter had her eyes focused on the child in my arms as I approached her in her rocking chair. I smiled handing Akira to her; she had smiled back still staring down at the child who was now in her arms.

"I have news-," I was cut off.

"No need to tell me father I saw it through your eyes," she said quietly touching the crying boy's nose with her free hand.

"I believe he's hungry," I stated looking around my daughter's room.

"Yes I'm sure he is, he looks very healthy for such a size," she whispered reaching over for a near by made bottle placing it into the crying boy's mouth. My eyes grew wide as I noticed the milk decrease within seconds it was gone. Akira pushed the empty bottle away continuing to cry.

"How many bottles dose Roman go through on his schedule?" I asked handing a near by fresh new bottle to my daughter disposing of the old one.

"Well on his first hour it was 3 then but then earlier on it was 10" she replied sticking the fresh new bottle into the boys mouth. I noticed the boy taking his time with this one.

"Have you gotten much sleep?"

"No but I learned to cope without it," she watched the boy eat until he stopped, she took the half filled bottle from the boys mouth placing it on the floor, she got up with the boy set on her shoulder walking over to Roman's crib setting Akira next to Roman.

"Something is bothering you what is it?" I asked walking behind setting a hand on my daughter's shoulder.

"It's nothing really its just **him**," she replied looking out the window.

"All in good times my princess," I whispered kissing the back of her head. She turned to me smiling then looking back down at the two boys that were soon to grow up to become brothers.

"Thank you father," I smiled in reply walking out of my daughter's room.


End file.
